The invention herein described relates to a clasp for creating the appearance of a manually-tied necktie.
Pre-tied neckties are not new. Numerous examples of such ties have been used. Some of the neckties have no neckband; the xe2x80x9cneckxe2x80x9d tie is simply clamped onto the front neckband of a buttoned shirt. However, these xe2x80x9cslip-onxe2x80x9d ties are unattractive and tend to sag toward the neck. Other pre-tied neckties have a knotted portion with a neckband in two parts, which are linked together about the neck, using various fasteners. However, the neckband may be larger (or shorter) than the circumference of the neck portion of the shirt, causing the necktie to be too loose or too tight. Further, the connectors may be difficult to use and may show under the collar.
The present invention provides a necktie which appears to have been hand tied, but which is easily worn and removed. The necktie disclosed has a head (body), a pre-tied knot, and a neckband-tail portion. The neckband is wrapped around the wearer""s neck and then fixed behind the knot with the clasp disclosed herein. The clasp, attached to the base of the pre-tied knot, consists of two sections, which are hinged along one side of each section, for opening and closing the clasp. The two sections enclose the free end of the tail and are fastened in a closed position with a catch. The remainder of the tail is tucked behind the head (body) of the tie and held there by a tie clip, a loop, or other similar means.
The clasp holds the pre-knotted necktie in place so that the necktie appears to have been manually tied. The necktie of the present invention is easily adjusted for fit around any size neck. The tie can be made in a variety of different lengths to fit each individual wearer.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pre-knotted necktie which appears to have been manually tied.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a tie which can be adjusted both for fit around the neck and sized for length.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a pre-knotted necktie with a hidden clasp which can be easily opened and closed.